blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
0.962
Blacklight Patch Notes v0.962 Blacklight Release Notes for April 26, 2012.http://www.arcgames.com/en/forums/blacklightretribution#/discussion/18166/patch-notes-4-26 Fixes * Fixed a rare UI-related crash * Fixed a rare game-related crash * Fixed hardsuit targeter effects staying around after the hardsuit drops * Fixed issue that prevented social categories from rendering when playing the game in FRA and DEU * Fixed the AAR for Training * Fixed being unable to place turret while holding a flag * Fixed spectators being able to vote kick someone * Fixed spectators being able to vote to skip the map * Fixed invalid icons in the UI when a controller was plugged in * Fixed captured points on DOM HUD always being colored red for spectators * Fixed unlocalized text showing up in combat log when players are killed by a barricade melee * Fixed the return to lobby button in intermission not closing the loadout menu * Fixed XP boosts showing in the in-game score menu, now only applied in the After Action Report * Fixed an issue with default chat channels * Fixed the ignore list not respecting all channels * Fixed an intermittent hang that occurred when using DX11 * Fixed incorrect player counts for entries in the server browser that occurred when transitioning between game states * Turned off clan-based sorting on all servers EXCEPT clan-specific servers * You can no longer see enemy health bars when you have the heal injector equipped * Fixed shotguns being able to kill players behind barricades * Fixed a bug where you could short-circuit the revival animation by jumping Additions * Removed the dialog box in node fusion UI when fusing nodes * Fusion is now 4x faster! * Added a breakdown of GP earned in After Action Report * Added the game state to the server browser * Added volume sliders for hit FX sounds for giving and taking damage * Added a reply button to mail * Added saving of server toggle states in the server browser * Added the ability to modify FoxHud.ini again! * Added a gameplay option to turn off HUD chat * Added a gameplay option for static crosshairs that aren't affected by weapon spread * Hard-suit now faces away from you when it lands * Crash reporter no longer requires input Balance Changes * Shotgun: Decreased max damage from 300 to 260. Decreased base damage from 250 to 230. * Heavy Pistol: Increased min damage from 40 to 45. * Machine Pistol: Increased min damage from 30 to 40. Decreased max damage from 55 to 50. * Burst Rifle: Increased ADS spread by 16%. Increased min damage from 45 to 50. Decreased max damage from 65 to 60. Decreased damage decay range by 50% * LMG: Lowered spread by 5%. Increased Min damage from 55 to 57. Decreased max damage from 75 to 73. * Assault Rifle: Increased ADS spread by 21%. Increased min damage from 40 to 45. Decreased max damage from 60 to 55. * Proximity Mine: Decreased trigger distance by 30%. This ensures greater damage done when triggered. * Digi Grenade: Now comes with 2 grenades * Frag Grenade: Increased total blast radius by 53%. Increased damage range fall off by 250% * HE Frag: Decreased total blast radius by 35% Increased damage range fall off by 100% * Shock grenade: Increased damage by 300%. * Toxic Ammo: Increased damage over time duration from 5 to 10 seconds. 120% damage done on toxic "infected" players. 60% immediately and 60% over time. 80% damage done on players not "infected" by toxic ammo. 40% immediately and 40% over time. * Incendiary Ammo: Lower damage now deals a faster burn over time. Higher damage deals a slower burn over time. References Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches Category:Patches